


[Podfic] Ode to Brown Bananas

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Pounded In The Butt By Fan Fiction Hosting Website AO3's Hugo Award Nomination - Chuck Tingle, Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Cake, Download Available, Flirting, Fluff, Genderless Frillo, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life, all tags used in this fic are real tags and are all individually nommed for hugos, banana bread, does a manifestation of a concept have a gender?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Cân Cennau:Gart Neems trolls the Internet. Frillo bakes. In their spare moments, they flirt.Duration 00:08:16
Relationships: Gart Neems/Physically Manifested Concept of Archive Of Our Own's Hugo Nomination | Frillo
Kudos: 4
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Ode to Brown Bananas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ode to Brown Bananas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352841) by [emyn ab morlan (gwenynnefydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/emyn%20ab%20morlan). 



> Please see the text work for author's tags/notes

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/khfk7wipl895gmv/CanCennau-Ode2BrownBananas-freckle.jpg?dl=0)

Cover art by CompassRose  
(click for full-size) 

###### [Podfic] Ode to Brown Bananas 

Duration: 00:08:16  


###### Streaming

(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)

###### Download 

MP3 file: [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/tingleverse-ode-to-brown-bananas/%5BTingleverse%5D%20ode%20to%20brown%20bananas.mp3) | 3.5 mb  


M3B file: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kjh4uknwr4kz0vy/%255BTingleverse%255D_ode_to_brown_bananas.m4b/file) or [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/tingleverse-ode-to-brown-bananas/%5BTingleverse%5D%20ode%20to%20brown%20bananas.m4b) | 3.5 mb




###### Notes

Thank you so much to Cân Cennau for writing and giving permission to record podfic of this incredible fic!  
  
Thank you once again to the Voiceteam facilitater teeam for running Mystery Box, and to my Beautiful Murder Machines for being The Best, and making it such a fun event for me.  
  
This podfic was created for the In Their Shoes Voiceteam challenge, for carboncopies' interest in baking! (although, pleasingly, it overlapped with a few of our other interests too :D)  
  
Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where you were/what you were doing while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of my favourite people ♥️♥️  


###### Crosspost

[On Dreamwidth](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/21423.html)


End file.
